Lista de unidades de medida
Esta es una lista de unidades de medida usada a través de la historia galáctica en ciencia, matemáticas, y otros estudios. Distancia * 1 nanometro''Death Star'' * 1 milímetro (mm) * 1 centímetro Dark Journey p. 191 * 1 pulgada * 1 pie (plural "pies") * 1 yarda * 1 metro (m) o metro estándar Imperial * 1 metro trogano=25% más largo que el metro estándar Imperial * 1 phon * 1 kuba=alrededor de 2 m * 1 kilómetro (km)=1,000 metros * 1 khelter=1 km * 1 milla=1.6 km * 1 visvia=1.6 km * 1 salt pan=1.2 km * 1 año luz=9.5×1015 metros * 1 parsec=31×1015 =3.26 años luz Temperatura *1 grado estándarVisual Guides hace de ésta una escala aceptable, equivalente a un centígrado o °C=mientras que 0 es el punto de congelación del agua y 100 es su punto de ebullición. *CelsiusUsado, aunque accidentalmente, en The Cestus DeceptionCrosscurrent, p. 229 Tiempo *1 nanosegundo''Dark Journey'' p. 144, 179 *1 microsegundo *1 segundo *1 minuto Imperial *1 minuto=60 segundos *1 hora=60 minutos *1 día=24 horasEstas unidades representan el período rotacional y orbital, respectivamente, de Coruscant; también son conocidas como "día estándar" y "año estándar". Los días locales y años en diferentes planetas pueden variar significativamente. El Calendaro Galáctico Estándar es usado para calibrar estas unidades. *1 semana estándar=5 días *1 mes estándar (10-calendario de mes)=7 semanas *1 año estándar ≈ 368 días *1 década''Vector Prime'' p. 4 *1 siglo estándar=100 años estándar *1 milenioVéase Halcón Milenario y otras naves nombradas similarmente, también Vector Prime p. 26 *1 ket *1 klekket=2 meses estándar *1 grimnal *1 progresión=1 año Masa *1 miligramo''Endor and the Moddell Sector'' *1 gramo *1 kilogramo *1 tonelada (métrica)=1.000 kilogramos *1 Quilate Estándar de Coruscant Velocidad *1 kilometro por hora (km/h) Aceleración *1 MGLT *1 fuerza-g (G or Gee) *1 Unidad Subluz por Parte de Tiempo Estándar''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (Segunda Edición) Presión *1 sangen Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República: 4 millones de sangens de combustibles fueron necesitados para destruir la maquinaria cerca de la Falla Hrakert. *1 milibarra''The Mandalorian Armor: Véase bomba de extensión M-12 clase Imperial.Shield of Lies: 640 milibarras era la presión en el ''Teljkon Vagabond Rotación *1 grado=1/360avo de un círculo completo Porcentaje *100 por ciento''Vector Prime'' p. 7 Índice UV *Llega a un máximo de 44,9HoloNet News Weather Volumen *1 pintMencionado en Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express *1 galónMencionado en Children of the Jedi *1 litro''A Mon Alone'' *1 metro cúbico (m3)Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *1 kilómetro cúbico (km3)Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor p.179 Gravedad *1 fuerza-gMencionado en The Black Fleet Crisis trilogy *También fuerza g''Vector Prime'' p. 8, 1G''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections, p.11, or 1 gVector Prime'' p. 7 Rango militar *Clase Dos''Before the Storm'' *Megatome''Imperial troop transporter (folleto de historia)'' Rango de artillería *Df *Número FD *v- Fuerza de escudo *1 SBD *1 vatio (disipación de escudo) Rango de casco *1 RU Energía *1 joule''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *1 megajoule=1,000,000 joules *1 gigaton=1,000,000,000 toneladas de TNT *1 vatio (W) *1 gigavatio *1 Unidad de Energía, aproximadamente la energía requerida para impulsar un solo disparo de un bláster estándar''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *1 Unidad de Poder, posiblemente igual o cercana a una Unidad de Energía Frecuencia *1 microhertz Propulsión *1 KTU''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections, para bombarderos TIE/sa cazas estelares TIE/ln Unidades musicales *Clave, como "Clave de Cresh"Union 1'' *Octava Entre bastidores El sistema métrico es la principal forma de medición. Sin embargo, las unidades de temperatura no serían llamadas o el "estándar" más benigno desarrollado en la Guía Visual online. También es interesante observar que las unidades vatio y joule son usadas para energía, aunque sus nombres derivan de personas en la Tierra también. El sistema métrico también se aplica a las cantidades, más allá del prefijo SI estándar. Véase para más información. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''HoloNet News'' (clima) *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (Segunda Edición) *''Pirates & Privateers'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Listados Categoría:Unidades de medida